


Restraint

by rogue0fvoid (TrashShipper)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Control Issues, Gen, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mind Games, Sadstuck, Safeword Use, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashShipper/pseuds/rogue0fvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has agreed to submit to Bro. Things don't go as he envisioned them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This fic revolves around mind games/neglect/physical abandonment in a bondage situation. If you are sensitive to any of these subjects please proceed with caution.

Dave realized his mistake as soon as Bro's hands tightened around his wrists. The idea of surrendering control to the person he loved and trusted was exciting. In theory. In practice, he realized he wasn't really one to submit to someone else's whims. Sure, he enjoyed pain as part of his pleasure, but that was different. Just because he was a masochist didn't meant he was a submissive. He felt his heart racing as Bro applied more pressure to hold him to the mattress as Dave's hips bucked. Bro swiftly fastened a leather cuff to either wrist, causing Dave to gasp in surprise. "Bro. Bro! What is - I didn't know this is what I was signing up for." Bro just looked at him apathetically before moving over to the side of the bed and exiting the room. Dave could feel bruises forming where the leather dug in around the edges of the sensitive flesh as he thrashed, trying to get loose. He and Bro had agreed on a safe word and he knew if he said it Bro would come and release him, but despite genuinely starting to panic at being tied down and left alone, he could also feel an edge of excitement run along his skin as his body registered the biting pain on his arms. Restraint had never been Dave's strong point, and not being in control because of the physical restraints leaving him no choice in the matter was incredibly maddening, both good and bad. Giving up control was not his strong point either.

 

"Bro! You asshole! Come back! I know I said that I would agree with whatever you needed, but this isn't what I had in mind. BRO!!!" Dave yelled, hoping his brother was just in the room and hadn't completely left the apartment. He continued to struggle, more mentally uncomfortable than physical in his current position. The silence in the apartment was deafening, the only sounds were Dave's heavy breathing and the metallic clang of the chain holding him to the bed frame. He could feel moisture forming at the edge of his eyes, just one more thing he couldn't control. Minutes pass as his breathing slowly turned into silent sobs, chest heaving as he tried to regain his composure. Surely Bro wouldn't have left him there like this. "Bro...come...back" he croaked, voice thick with swallowed sobs. Minutes felt like hours and there was no clock in the room so as far as Dave knew he may as well have been left alone there for hours. The initial panic had passed and with it the sense of excitement. He suddenly felt exhausted and beaten, the mental toll of being tied and left alone weighing heavily on him. He began chanting the safeword in his head, contemplating saying it, just to see if Bro would return. If he could just know that he wasn't alone, that would be enough. Just knowing Bro was still there and wasn't leaving would be enough.

 

Fear gripped his heart at the thought. What if he called out and Bro didn't come? Or worse, what if Bro did respond but was disappointed in Dave's lack of submission? Dave knew that he was needy and took up much of Bro's time, but what if it was too much for Bro and this was his way of telling him? Would Dave really be able to hold back from Bro without the physical bonds holding him? Without Bro physically leaving him there with no way to reach him? Dave knew he was weak, but he needed his brother. He whispered, "K-kaneki". Then he laughed, but it turned into a choked sob when he didn't hear his brother moving in the other room. "Kaneki! Kaneki! Kaneki! You motherfucker!" he screamed, again starting to fight against the cuffs at his wrists. A moment later he heard a phone ringing in the living room and the sound of the answering machine picking up (Bro liked some weird antique shit), and then the sound of Bro's voice coming through the speaker. "Dave. Calm down. Take a breath." Dave managed to shudder out a deeper breath, but his breathing was still shallow and quick, nearing hyperventilation. "Relax. Turn your head to the left and look at the window." the voice from the machine instructed. Dave began to relax his arms and turn his head as instructed. He noticed that the last traces of the sun were just visible on the horizon meaning he had been there for nearly three hours. His eyes searched frantically for what Bro could be directing him to when suddenly Bro's face appeared on the other side of the glass.

 

Dave sighed when he realized that Bro hadn't actually left him. Had he been sitting out there the whole time, listening to Dave's cries and struggle? "Bro. Bro. Please. Please come. Let me go." he cried weakly, tears threatening to spill over again. HIs brother deftly opened the window and climbed through, closing it to the heat that tried to follow him inside. "Hey, L'il Man. It's okay, Bro's here." he crooned, heavy on the accent. "Bro, you can't. Don't. No. I don't want... don't ever leave me like that again. I can't- I can't handle it, Bro. I need you. Oh god," he stammered out, sobbing towards the end, "Bro I love you so much and I-I thought you left me. I would die if you ever left me." Bro sat on the bed, quickly removing the cuffs and rubbing gently at the angry red marks that had bloomed across Dave's tender flesh. "Dave, Dave, of course I didn't leave you. I would never willingly leave you. Not forever. Or at least not without telling you why or where I was going. But Dave, you're never going to get stronger if you don't push yourself. Sometimes we need to be broken so we can be put back together. Or so we can put ourselves back together."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [Trashshipper-NSFW](http://trashshipper-nsfw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
